


Senses

by gaymusicians (benjaminschiffplatt)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Short, miiiiilllllldddd, so mild i should not tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminschiffplatt/pseuds/gaymusicians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky appeals to all of Steve's senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

When Steve holds Bucky in his arms, time stops.  
The clocks stop ticking and the world stops breathing, just for a moment. For one perfect moment, Bucky belongs to Steve, and Steve belongs to Bucky. Sure, they're together despite time and gravity and inertia and society anyway, but somehow, it's different.  
When Steve laces his arms and Bucky's neck and the long-haired man wraps his arms around the blond's middle, they fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

When they speak, all sounds stop. Bucky's voice deafens all other noises in the universe and Steve wouldn't have it any other way. Sometimes he closes his eyes and lets his senses focus solely on Bucky's low, rough melody, sometimes tuning out the words themselves so he can focus on the gentle murmur of Bucky's voice.

Steve stares at Bucky often. Not in a creepy way, like Tony often teases about, but in a loving manner. He just adores Bucky's face, the slope of his jaw and the creases in his face when he smiles. He could stare forever, memorizing the contours of his boyfriend's neck and the tan skin he leaves bruising marks on in the dead of night.   
Steve almost loves the loving marks more than when Bucky's skin is bare, and he certainly loves it more than the war-torn scars, not that he'd change a single thing about Bucky. He'd never even consider the idea.

Bucky tastes so good to Steve. In the middle of the night, when they moan and groan, grinding against one another, Steve loves to put his mouth against Bucky, anywhere, everywhere. His lips and tongue move across his love's body of their own accord, licking up sweat and precum like magnets pick up pins.   
He loves to taste Bucky's mouth anytime of the day. He loves the taste of Bucky mixed with toothpaste or coffee or whatever Bucky recently had in his mouth. He can never get enough.

He smells like sweat and cinnamon and home, Steve decides. He muzzled his face into Bucky's neck when they cuddle on the same armchair and inhales deeply, breathing in his boyfriend's scent. He remembers when they were younger, before the war, before Hydra and Shield, and remembers that even then, Bucky smelled like sweat and cinnamon, but mostly, he smelled like home because that'd what Bucky has always been; Steve's home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup still OTP trash.  
> I literally wrote this in ten minutes at five am wow  
> Thank u for reading


End file.
